


Congrats!

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Series: Jessika pava/Poe Dameron one Shots [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Poe Dameron (Comics)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, No Smut, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, happiness, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 16:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13252353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: Poe and Jess find out some interesting news





	Congrats!

For the last Five mornings, Jessika Pava-dameron threw up. 

"Maybe it's food poisoning?" Jess thought. She continued to throw up.

"Yeah maybe, but doesn't Food poisoning only last for a day or so." Poe Replied.

"Then maybe I have a bug."

"A stomach bug would mean you throwing up all day not just in the morning." 

"It can't be you know what? Can it?" She questioned.

"We better check it out."

 

\------------

 

Poe took Jess to the Med-bay for a quick check up. 

 

"What are her symptoms?" The doctor asked.

 

"Nausea in the morning, mood swings, different eating habits." Poe responded.

"Have you considered she might be expecting?" 

"Yeah, but we wanted to know for sure."

"Alright, we will run some tests and get back to you in a few minutes."

 

\--------------

 

After about fifteen minutes, the doctor came back with a few reports.

"Congratulations Mrs. Dameron, your Pregnant." 

Jessika was happy, but surprised. Poe shared that reaction.

"If you come back in a few weeks, we can tell you the sex of the baby." The doctor said as he walked out.

"We're gonna be Parents." Jess smiled.

 

\-------------

 

"Oh my force! I'm so happy for you!" Rey yelled. Jess and Poe just told Rey and Finn the great news

"Momma? What's going on?" A three year Rinna asked.

"Your gonna have a cousin soon." Finn said.

"Yay!" The toddler exlaimed.

"How far along are you?" Rey asked.

"Two months. And I already have the same symptoms you had when you were pregnant."

"Don't worry, It will pass. Maybe."

"And remember, no flying." Poe added. Jess just rolled her eyes. They would be interesting parents, for sure.


End file.
